School Daze?
by Fuzzyltllynx
Summary: Going out on a limb with this one.  Cross-Country and his daughter are getting ready for the racing season when he discovers what happened the other day at the school, and then she returns the favor.
1. Chapter 1

"How about this one, Mouse?" Cross-Country asked his daughter. The nearly identical pair was sitting at the kitchen table going over numerous sponsorship proposals that had been offered.

"Alcoholic beverage, Dad. You know I don't go for that," she told him after glancing at the papers.

"Good catch, Punkin. I didn't even see that," he replied. He added the papers to a stack of other offers that had been rejected.

The two most important members of Team Blais Racing were sitting at the kitchen table going over a large stack of sponsor proposals. A number of her sponsorship contracts had ended over the winter, and she was deciding which ones that she would take up this year.

Cross-Country had gotten her started racing motorcycles at the same time his brothers got his nephews started, but Trini had stuck with it over the years.

She took a sip from her mug of hot tea, and picked up another proposal. She saw the letterhead and just balled it up; tossing it over her shoulder and across the room into the garbage can without looking.

"What was that one, Mouse?" Cross-Country asked.

"Extensive Enterprises," she snorted.

"Naked ghost1?" he asked incredulously.

Trini laughed. "Naked ghost, Dad."

"They had the balls to offer you a sponsorship proposal; knowing that you have a permanent sponsor by the Joes?" he asked.

"They've got guts and nuts, but nobody said that they had brains," Trini giggled. "I'll give them credit for audacity, though."

"This is true," he replied as she leaned back and yawned, stretching and popping her back.

"It's one-thirty in the morning, Mouse. Go on and go to bed. The rest of these will wait until later," he told her.

"Alright," she sighed, standing up and stretching, her fingers almost touching the ceiling. At six foot five and a quarter inches tall, she was nearly as tall as he was. Only an inch separated them in height.

"Don't stay up too late, Dad. I'm about tapped out of excuses to explain your oversleeping with Blondie this month."

"I won't, punkin," he laughed, rising and hugging her. He turns her and nudges her towards the staircase.

"Go on, Mouse. I'll lock up in here and I'll be up in a few minutes," he told her.

1 Naked Ghost- No sheet? An inside joke between Cross-Country and his daughter


	2. What's going on?

She makes it up three steps before he notices something that he hadn't when they sat down at the table earlier.

"Trini, Baby Mouse, why for you are wearing a bandage on your leg?" he asked.

"Put my foot through a window at school the other day," she replied without thinking. She immediately stopped and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Trinity," he stated warningly, "Why would you be doing something like that?"

"Fighting," she replied thoughtlessly. He was definitely taking advantage of her weariness to find out what had happened.

"Trinity Nicole Blais, walk your little butt back down here. You and I are going to have a little talk."

Trini winced. She knew her butt was toast when he used her full name. She also knew that now was not the time to have a battle of wills with him; she would almost certainly lose, and she did as she was told.

He swung his arms around her shoulders as she stepped off of the last stair and led her over to the living room, where he sat her in his recliner.

"Now Trinity, explain to me just what the hell happened to your leg," he sternly told her as he began pacing from one end of the room to the other.

"We was all in the gym, kicking back and either studying or playing basketball at lunch when we got busted in on by a bunch of snakes. I was at the top of the bleachers when I got jumped by two of them at the same time," she explained. "I knocked one of them down the bleachers and then kicked out at the other one of them and he moved; my leg went through one of the windows, and I elbowed the guy in the head. I extricated my leg from the glass and another Trooper thought he could take me. I body-checked him off onto the floor."

"Trinity Nicole Blais, you know you're not supposed to be fighting at school," he snarled.

She leaped up out of the chair and got right in his face. "We was just defending ourselves. We took them snakes out and that's pretty much the whole story."

Before it registered in his brain, his hand had already lifted and slapped her face, knocking her back into the chair. Her mouth gaped and she went silent; shocked that he would actually strike her. Her hand rose to cup her cheek.

"Hold up a second," he told her, pacing the floor. He picked up the phone and called Hawk.

"Do you have any freaking idea what time it is?" Hawk snarled as he picked up.

"I know exactly what time it is. You might want to roust that sweet innocent little daughter of yours and ask her what happened at the school the other day," Cross-Country snarled in return.

"Why?" Hawk asked.

"Apparently, the kids got attacked at the school yesterday by a bunch of Cobra troopers."

"You are so kidding me," Hawk returned, now wide-awake. Any mention of the words kids, attack, and school in the same sentence had the effect of waking every one of the parents up in split-seconds.

"I only wish I was, Sir. Trini got tired and spilled," Cross-Country told him. He pulled the phone away from his head as he heard Hawk bellowing for Christine.

"Call the rest of the gang from the motor pool and tell them to roust the kids and meet us at the Rec hall," Hawk ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Cross-Country replied. He followed orders and called the rest of the parents in the motor pool, who in turn called the rest of the unit.

When he finally hung up, Cross-Country looked at his only child and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you, Mouse?" he asked. "Come along, Miss Trinity. We're going to meet the rest of the gang at the Rec hall."

Trini winced. Normally he only used the soubriquet "Miss Trinity" when she did something stupid, like wrecked her bike doing some stupid stunt or another; and she hated it when he called her that.

She meekly followed his lead as they walked to the Rec hall. She was still in shock from his strike.


	3. What really happened?

Moments later, the high school aged Brats were all seated on the edge of the dais, while their parents were standing around the room. Lifeline had badgered Cross-Country into letting him prop Trini's injured leg on a chair.

"Somebody better start explaining what happened at the school yesterday," Hawk growled. Standing there shirtless, he was as intimidating as the other men standing there the same way, and none of the kids were willing to take their parents on in hand to hand combat. They knew that they would lose; youth and agility notwithstanding.

"Um, we were just chillin' out in the gym at lunch when we were burst in on by a large number of Cobra troopers," Carson Sikorski started.

"All of us wound up engaged in hand to hand combat with them," Jamie added. "Trini, you were exceptional. You threw that first trooper down the bleachers and then KO'd that second one that jumped you when you got your foot caught. Then, when the other one jumped you and you just shoved him over the railing on top of DJ and Crispin. That was priceless."

"Sorry, guys. If my aim had been a little bit better, I'd have freed you up by taking out your opponents," Trini apologized.

"We mopped the floor with the snakes, and that's pretty much all there was to it," Colleen Macbride finished.

"Which adults knew about it, or did any of them know?" Hawk asked.

Lifeline, Rock N Roll, and Shockwave all fessed up that they had known about the attack.

"I got there just a few minutes after the fight was over and I took care of Trini's leg, which was the Brats' only injury," Lifeline admitted.

"We just helped mop up the mess," Rock N Roll stated, indicating himself and Shockwave.

Hawk motioned the other parents into a huddle at the other end of the room.

"We can't punish them if they were only defending themselves," he stated.

"That would be like punishing the bank teller after a robbery," Grand Slam declared.

Spitfyre walked in just seconds later. Catching her cheek from the right angle, she knew that something was wrong. "Trini, who hit you?" she asked, looking at the slight bruise.

Trini bowed her head in embarrassment. "Um…Um…Dad did," she haltingly admitted.

Spitfyre spun on her feet.

"Robert Blais, you struck your daughter? In the face?" she asked in disbelief.

He sheepishly nodded as he turned bright red. "I…I didn't mean to do it," he confessed. "But yes, I guess I did hit her."

"What were you thinking?" Lifeline asked as he checked Trini's cheek.

"I…I wasn't," Cross-Country confessed.

"Well, since we're all up, I'll go ahead and give Trini her weekly treatment, after we break up here," Lifeline stated. "She can sleep while it's infusing."

"That's fine," Cross-Country agreed.

"All right," Hawk declared. "I guess we can break it up now and head back home. Since it was a case of self-defense, we'll let you Brats off the hook this time."

"Thank you, Sir," the kids stated in unison.


	4. Strange Dreams

Instead of going home, Trini and Cross-Country followed Lifeline to the infirmary. He inserted an IV into her right arm and started the infusion of coagulant.

"Daddy, go ahead and go home," Trini said. "I'll be fine here."

"Lifeline, call me when it's done and I'll come escort her home," Cross-Country requested. "I'm going to go finish going through those sponsorship proposals."

"Sure," Lifeline answered. "No problem."

Cross-Country walks back to the house and starts brewing a pot of coffee. It was going to be a long night. After a while, he's so tired he crosses his arms on the table and lays his head down. That was when he had the strangest dream.

He dreamt that his ex-wife, Alyssa, was right there in the room with him; teasing him, taunting him.

"She's terrified of you now, Bobby. I knew you would screw up and one day take your anger out on her. You're driving her away, Bobby. She doesn't need dear old Dad anymore," she laughed.

"Trini knows that I love her, and she knows that I would never intentionally strike her," he argued.

"Ha. She's scared of you, that's all. You're losing her now; pushing her away," Alyssa taunted. That's when he noticed that he couldn't move.

He watched helplessly as she drew a knife from her back pocket, knowing that she was finally going to kill him.

Suddenly, the knife flew out of her hand as she was thrown forward, hit from behind. Trini picked up the knife and threw it over her shoulder into the garage, away from Alyssa.

Trini suddenly appeared in the room with him, comforting him. "I know it was an accident, Daddy. You didn't mean to slap me. You did it because you were surprised, and you reacted instinctively," she told him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "And I'll always need you, no matter how big I get. I still love you."

She jumps and yelps as Law touches her shoulder. "Trini, go stand outside with Shockwave while I get this mess cleaned up," he ordered her.

"Law, I can't get him to wake up," she sadly acknowledges.

"I'll do it," he assured her.

She followed his orders and watched helplessly as Stretcher arrived and came out of the house a few minutes later, with a figure on a gurney. She hoped it wasn't her dad.

Law powerfully shook Cross-Country awake, ducking as the man threw a powerful punch that could have done some damage to the head MP.

"Cross-Country, chill out. It's just me," he growled.

"Oh," stated Cross-Country sleepily, "I'm sorry, Law. What are you doing here?"

"I was over at the infirmary checking on something when Trini's treatment was done, so Shockwave and I escorted her home," Law explained, fibbing to him. They had seen Trini running across the base, and investigated why, finding her standing over the prone form of her mother.

Everybody on the base knew that there was a permanent restraining order on Alyssa Montgomery. She was supposed to stay at least a mile away from Trini.

"I just had the weirdest dream," Cross-Country stated. "Alyssa was standing over me, taunting me, and there was nothing I could do. She pulled a knife, and all of a sudden it was Trini that was standing there."

"Go on up to bed," Law told him. "You've been up too long."

Cross-Country goes upstairs to his bedroom, while Trini sneaks in and slips into her own bed.

Later that day, he was sitting on the living room couch, watching television when Trini shyly came into the room.

"Um, Dad? Can I talk to you?"she asked.

"Sure," he told her, patting the couch next to him. "You can always talk to me."

"You know that weird dream that you were having earlier?" she asked.

"How do you know about it?" he demanded.

"Chill out. I will explain if you give me a minute," she popped back.

"Alright. What's going on?"

"That dream wasn't really a dream. Mother really was here. Your coffee was drugged, and you were unable to move. She almost killed you. At the last moment, I hit her from behind, driving my elbow into her neck. I might have broken it, but I don't care. Right now, she's tied to a bed over at the infirmary, surrounded by a large number of MPs."

"Law said that he'd taken her out. He told me that he had escorted you home and that he was the one to take Alyssa out, you little skunk," he told her.

"I think he was trying to protect me," Trini stated. "I'm sorry. I knew something was wrong when Lifeline tried calling you and you wouldn't pick up, either the house phone or your cell. I slipped out while Lifeline had his back turned and I guess Law and Shockwave saw me running."


	5. The truth

I own none of these characters, except for the Brats, and I make no money from my screwball ideas and wild thoughts. Nobody knows what touches them off in my head.


End file.
